Rotten
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: The Born-Again Identity. Castiel is reunited with Lucifer.


**a/n: Episode Tag: The Born-Again Identity.**

**Summary: **_Castiel is reunited with Lucifer._

**Rotten - **

Castiel looked down at Sam, but instead of seeing the youngest Winchester, he found himself looking down at Lucifer. He was frightened and he felt fear go through him. He scrambled from the bed and to the corner of the room, pressing himself hard into he wall. Lucifer was no longer Sam, but was now standing beside the bed, right next to Dean.

He looked at Cas, a smile on his lips. "Well, brother, it's been a long time."

"Cas?" Dean questioned in concern.

But Cas didn't look at him, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from his brother.

"L-Lucifer," He whispered.

"_Cas_," Dean came around the bed and to Cas, his hands on his arms. "He's not real."

Lucifer came up behind Dean, placing his hand on the Winchester's shoulder as he looked over it at Cas. "But that's not true, is it, dear Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes flickered between Dean and Lucifer. He did, he seemed so real and he was finding it hard to watch as Lucifer stood right there and Dean didn't do anything. This is what Sam had been going through all this time.

"He's right there, Dean." Cas told him.

"But he's not," Dean told him.

"It's true," Sam finally spoke, still in the bed exhausted. "I can't see him anymore, you fixed the wall."

Castiel shook his head rapidly. "I couldn't fix it the wall, so I took it. And now I am the one with a broken wall."

"The upside to all this," Lucifer told him as he cocked his head to Dean. "Is that we get to speed much more time with each other, we never got the chance back home."

Cas glared at him.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Cas." Dean glared.

Cas looked at him. "I asked you why I was still alive, how I got out of that river. You said that maybe it was so that I would have a chance to fix the things that I messed up before. Do you take it back?" He asked, his head cocking slightly to the side just like the old Cas.

"No." Dean said. "I don't know. Why do you expected me to know everything, you're the angel!"

"Oooh," Lucifer looked at Cas. "I think he does!"

"Be quiet!" Cas told him.

"I didn't say anything." Dean said in confusion.

Castiel looked at Dean this time. "I don't understand what you want from me. You said that you wanted me to fix Sam, so I did. I don't understand what the problem was."

Dean sighed, running his fingers roughly through his hair, he didn't know what to say. "You fixed Sam and I'm grateful, but you taking Lucifer is not a good thing for anyone."

"I told you so-o," Lucifer sang happily. "The only reason he wanted you here was to make Sam better, and what do you get in return? Me. And now that he's done with you, he's just going to leave you behind." He mocked cruelly.

"You're going to leave me?" Cas asked Dean quietly.

Dean just looked at him, what other choice was there? With the way that Cas was, there would be no way that he'd be able to go out there and fight, just looked what happened to Sam. This was the safest choice.

"No demons other than Meg know that you're back, you'll be safe here." Dean told him.

"He stabbed you in the back, Cas." Lucifer said. "He reminded you of what you are and all the choices that you made, just so that he could save someone who was more important than you, just because of your ability to heal. But we can stab him in the back too," He held up his hand and a knife appeared in his palm. He wiggled his brows at Cas as he made to plunge the knife downward into Dean's back.

"No!" Cas shouted, jumping at Dean to push him out of the line of fire.

They fell to the ground.

Dean grunted as he hit the ground and Sam looked at them with wide eyes, way to tired to even try and get up; he'd been up for a week.

Lucifer gave him a disappointed look and the knife disappeared. "You're no fun."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he climbed back to his feet.

Cas scrabbled to his own. "Lucifer...!"

"Isn't real." Dean told him.

Lucifer chuckled.

"But he is!" Cas protested, his eyes shooting to where his brother was.

"There's nobody there, Castiel." Dean told him firmly, the grip on Cas's shoulders tight.

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, searched them, he thought that what he was saying was true, in his own eyes it was. ut in Castiel's, Lucifer was present and accounted for.

"I know," Cas lied. "He isn't real."

"Good," Dean breathed and clapped him on the shoulders. "Me and Sam'll talk to the doctor and get you set up. You'll be safe here," He promised.

Cas nodded, his lips pressed tight as he avoided looking at Lucifer who looked pleased about this whole thing.

So he was emitted to the mental institution. He was given white scrubs and a bracelet, and he now occupied Sam's old room. He was now officially under lock and key.

Dean and Sam had long since left, and his door was shut and locked tight. He sat on his bed, his hand clutched in his lap as he stared down at them.

Lucifer appeared and sat next to him.

"Aw, you shouldn't be depressed, baby brother." Lucifer told him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and giving he a shake. "You have me to keep you company and I've planned many things for the both of us to do." He gave Castiel a shark-like grin as he cackled.

Cas swallowed and wondered how far he could have fallen to end up here trapped with Lucifer and nowhere to go.

_f_

_**I knew they bring him back!**_ Ha!


End file.
